If Only He Knew
by itradedyesterday
Summary: When Marshall teases Gumball one day, some feelings are discovered for one another and it all spirals out of proportion. Gumshall, Gumlee, whatever you wanna call it. Some mature content, if you don't like it, don't read. Rating may go up, depending on if I wanna add some more yaoi... XD Love ya!
1. Chapter 1-Headaches and Loudmouths

Chapter 1

MARSHALL

I woke up to see the sun shining through the huge gaping hole of my cave. I groaned and rolled over, with a major pounding in my head. _Man last night was so killer,_ I thought, getting up out of my bed. Let's just say that last night I had a bunch of people over, Fiona, Cake, Finn, you name them, they were here, unfortunately. Staying up all night shouldn't be a problem for the King of the Vampires, but when I didn't suck the red out of anything, and had a couple (well, a lot actually) drinks, then of course I'm gonna crash, I mean anyone would. I began to pick my way across all the strewn bodies, bottles, and cups that littered the cold stone floor of my cave. I came to a stop at my guitar, irregularly shaped like an axe, it was my most badass and prized possession. I picked it up and put it back on its stand. Sleeping peacefully next to the stand was Fiona, and I don't care what any of you say, I don't really like her as more than a friend. I like her in the way a brother likes his sister, that caring way, and she knows it, too. She has a crush on the Flame Prince, good thing is that he likes her back. Speaking of the Flame Prince, he was sleeping some yards away, snoring loudly with a bottle clutched to his chest. The only one who was up was me, cleaning my stone floor, wow I never thought that I'd say that before… Haha.

Well I was picking up the last of the trash when everyone started waking up and realizing just how late it was, mumbling apologies and running out of my cave. After the last people left, I flopped back on my bed, wondering what to do. I could go and tease His Royal Highness Gum-gum today, I thought about other stuff I could do, but decided that that would be the most fun. I grabbed my bone umbrella and floated all the way over to the Candy Palace. When I got there, I flew up to Gummie's balcony, I didn't expect him to be in his room, so I looked through the windows on the French doors more closely. Man his room was colored like a giant bottle of Pepto Bismol, and finally after scanning his room a million times, he finally emerged from his pink bathroom, wearing nothing but his pants and a towel around his pink shoulders. Never one to spare him a moments embarrassment, I floated in through the doors and placed my umbrella on the floor.

"Hey-oh Gumbo!" I said, teasing him with his least favorite nickname.

Gumbutt rolled his eyes, and glared at me "Marshall," He said, nodding towards me.

"Looks like you need to spend less time in the sun, you look like a day at the beach gone horribly wrong." I said winking, and he started to pull on and button one of his many shirts. He ignored my comment and kept looking ahead at the mirror. I got tired of the silence and floated to him, turning upside down as I did so. When I stopped in front of him, I realized how small the space between us was. _Only a few more inches, then I can…. _Woah, what am I thinking, kiss Gumbutt? No way. When I snapped out of my thoughts, I realized that he totally ignored me. If I didn't know him any better, I'd say that he was blushing, only then, I felt a blush starting to creep up my neck as well.

I turned away from him, and began to examine my upside down reflection.

"So, how do you think I look?" I asked, and when he didn't reply again, I turned back around, righting myself. "Ok, Gumbo, what's with you? Why are you all silent?" I asked.

"Because Marshall, I don't waste time on people like you." He said to me stonily, I chuckled a little bit and came close enough to be able to whisper in his ear.

"You would if you knew how fun I was," I said teasingly, my lips brushing his ear slightly, but I was surprised to see him blushing slightly again after I pulled away.

"I'm pretty sure that I know how annoying you are," He snapped, turning away so I couldn't see his face.

"Oh come on, Gum-Gum, quit being a royal stick in the mud."

"I happen to like it actually."

"Ha, you just know that you won't be able to handle me," I whispered, coming closer, "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Gumball backed away until he hit the door, horror written across his face, but I could have sworn there was something else in his eyes.

"Marshall, I'm warning you." He said, his voice was super shaky now, like he was trying to contain something. When I got close enough, he looked in my eyes, and I doubled over with laughter.

"Man… Gumball, that gets funnier…. every time" I said in between each laugh that came out of my body.

"You are a shameless flirt Marshall Lee," He said, "No man or woman, for that matter, would ever hit on me like you do."

"Well, someone's gotta loosen you up." I said to him, still laughing.

"And I'm pretty sure I can handle you." He said and then covered his mouth, like he hadn't meant for that to come out.

I stopped laughing and looked at him, "You sure about that Gummie?" I asked him "I can be very… rough. Sure you wanna take that risk?"

"You pervert," He said blushing profusely.

"All part of the job description." I said, floating over to the various shelves in his room, all lined with cook books of course. Until I stopped at something that made me almost drop out of the air. I picked up the picture frame and looked at it dumbly. It was the picture of me sucking all the red out of his strawberry cupcakes, and he was furious. I looked back at him. "You kept this?"

"Yeah," He said walking over to take it out of my hands, "I keep everything."

"So you don't hate me?" I asked, and he blushed again, _He's a professional in blushing that's for sure._ I thought.

"No, I don't. No matter how perverted or flirtatious you try to be, I know that it's just a huge joke to you. So I really don't take it seriously when you 'make a move'" He said, making quotation motions around those last three words, "You're still my best friend."

I looked at him stupidly, I could feel myself blush a little, so I covered it up by turning away from him and looking back at the bookshelf. _If only he knew, _I thought.


	2. Chapter 2- Cupcakes & Caught in the Act

Chapter 2

GUMBALL

Seeing Marshall earlier was weird because I kept on saying things and blushing when I wasn't supposed to. I think I'm coming down with some sort of fever, I'm never that out of control. Ever. But the fact that he kept coming close to me and making my heart race and my head swim pretty globbing scary. Usually I can brush off his perverted comments, but today they got to me, this fever is probably weakening my defenses.

My mind wandered to a zillion different places, and one thought came out of some dark recess of my mind, _Do I love him? _And another thought came battling that one, _No, no of course I don't._I don't really think that even if I did that he would feel the same way, always flirting with Bonnibel and Fionna, it's clear that he's straight as a line, but today he made it seem different. I'm pretty sure he was blushing when he was hanging upside down. But I can't afford to think about him right now, I have a whole list of things I have to attend to. Will I ever get a break from this? Yes, I am a prince, but that doesn't mean I can't have a little time for myself.

After crossing the seventh thing off my seemingly never-ending list of stuff to do today, I was walking toward my kitchen, ready to prepare some cupcakes. When I got to the kitchen, I stopped at the window in the door, looking through it, there was no one there. So when I opened the large door, I was surprised to hear noises. Moans came from the opposite side I was standing on. I walked quietly over to the other side of the kitchen, seeing cupcakes thrown about and I was surprised when I saw that Marshall and Bonnibel were in the middle of something quite… unsavory.

Marshall was stripped down to his pants, which Bonnibel's hands began to unbutton and unzip, Bonnibel was in nothing except for her shift underneath her ornate pink dress. Her dress and Marshall's shirt lay strewn on the floor, which were soon joined by Marshall's pants. He began to unbutton Bonnibel's shift, their hands running all over each other's bodies, as if they couldn't get enough of each other. Behind me, Marceline had been standing there the whole time, tears running down her face, and Marceline began to sob, loud sorrow-filled sobs which made Marshall and Bonnibel break apart and gasp collectively. I stood up and so did Marceline, both were staring at us, eyes filled with regret.

"So this is what you call 'baking' Bonnie?" Marceline asked her best friend, "If it is, I'd like to see what you do for chemistry." She spat. Bonnibel looked down in shame, scrambling to button up her shift and put her dress back on. I couldn't say anything, I just stood there, shocked at the fact that they were doing this in _my _kitchen, also steaming about the fact that all the cupcakes were on the floor. You don't treat cupcakes like that, it's just unacceptable. Marshall had dressed fully, and was looking at me apologetically, pleading with his eyes. There was no way in glob was I about to forgive him.

"Please, Marce, don't say that." Bonnibel said, fully dressed and reaching for Marceline, who backed away and hissed at her.

"Sorry, that's not going to cut it." She said, and before I knew what was going on, Marceline had grabbed me by the arm and had flown us out of there, Bonnibel and Marshall's voice echoing behind us. After what felt like forever , we had landed in a place not familiar to me.

"This is my house-cave" Marceline explained, wiping tears from her eyes, "Vampires, we aren't supposed to cry, you know. But I can't help it." And she broke down in sobs, knees sinking to the floor, "I love her, she just doesn't see that, and I'm too scared to tell her because I'm afraid of rejection."

"I may not know what that's like, but listen Marce," I said to her, sinking to the floor with her, holding her while she cried, "I'll always be here for you to talk to, only if you need me, that is." I added quickly. She sniffled and looked up at me.

"Really?" She asked, and I looked down at her.

"Really."

"But its hopeless, right? Loving someone you know can never love you back?" She asked, "I mean, what's the point if all it ends in is heartache and tears?"

"That is the whole point though," I said to her, "Having the person not love you back is the price you pay for loving someone."

"Will you stay tonight?" She asked me and I looked down to her, shocked, "I don't wanna grieve alone."

"Sure, Marce, I'll stay." I said, glad because I didn't want to grieve alone either.

The sun had gone down, and we had had a few drinks, and were playing a truth or double truth game, I hate dares.

"Ok, Ok," Marceline said giggling hysterically, "My turn."

"Ok," I said taking a swig of whatever she had given me, "Truth or Double Truth?"

"Truth"

"What is the most embarrassing thing you know about anyone?"

"Hehe. That would be the time that I was at Finn's house, and he was changing, Jake had shrunk down a little bit too small and lost his balance on the mirror and went straight into Finn's underwear!" She said laughing, "Finn kept hitting himself trying to get Jake to come out. When he did, Finn hit a little too hard and fell down clutching himself."

I laughed hysterically, clutching my stomach as I did.

"Truth or Double Truth?"

"I've done truth a couple times now, so I'll do double truth." I said, my words slurring a bit.

"Do you sleepwalk?" She asked, and I shook my head. "Globdammit. What is the most embarrassing thing you know about the Flame Prince?"

"He moans about Fionna in his sleep."

"SERIOUSLY?!" She asked and started to roar laughter, and I joined in with her

"Yeah, he moans 'Fionna, Fionna,' he makes it sound like they're doing something in his dreams."

"So even in his dreams, hot head is a pervert" She said giggling.

"Truth or Doub—" I said and was cut off by the sound of Marshall screaming that he had found us, and he floated into the cave.

"How could you not invite us to the party?" Marshall said feigning offense and clutching his chest dramatically. Bonnibel had walked in right behind him, with her head down.

"B-because" Marceline hiccupped, standing tipsily, "You, Marshall Lee, are a party… pooper." She walked toward him, her walk unbalanced, and she tipped to one side, I quickly tried to catch her, but I ended up tripping and falling on top of her. We looked at each other and fell into a fit of drunken giggles.

"Well, they're wasted." Marshall said, trying to pick me up off the floor while Bonnibel tried to pick Marceline up. Marceline shook her off and stood up on her own, sure it was shaky, but it was her last stab of defiance before she collapsed.

"Marce?" I whispered, shaking of Marshall, who made a sound of protest. I glared at him, and walked shakily over to where she lay on the floor.

"Marce?" I said again, there was no reply. I leaned down and checked to see if she was breathing. She had drunk less than I had, and I thought I saw her pop a few pills. It was shallow, too shallow, and you could see her getting paler than she already was.

"We need to get back to the Palace" I said to Marshall "She needs to be taken care of."

"She'll be fine Gumball, but I'm more concerned about you." He said, and I glared at him.

"There's nothing to be concerned about, OK? You don't have to worry about me." I said, my voice rising, and Marshall drew back, a look of hurt on his face. I felt a twinge of guilt only for a second until I turned around and picked Marceline up off the floor.

I walked toward the mouth of the cave, and before I walked out into the newly-falling rain, I turned around.

"Oh, and next time you wanna have sex with Bonnibel," They both looked up at me, and Marshall clenched his fists, "Don't do it in my kitchen." And I turned on my heel and ran through the rain toward the distant lights of my Palace.


	3. Chapter 3- Do You Mind?

Chapter 3

-X-

**QUICK AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, 2 things. 1) Thank you all for faving/following this story, I was honestly scared to write it, I guess I'm better at writing yaoi fanfics :P Thanks for all the awesome reviews too, just know that all of you who reviewed, I love you guys! Ok, 2) I love to write from Gumballs POV, but I'm gonna alternate them all ok? Im also going to try and update every single day, don't get mad if I don't though. Till next time guys :P**

-X-

GUMBALL

It's been three days since I've spoken to or seen Marshall, and Marceline is still in the hospital. The doctors still had no idea what was wrong with her, she'd been coming in and out of consciousness for the whole three days. I've checked in on her from time to time, and asked the doctors on her progress. Sadly, it was going nowhere, they said that she wouldn't die, just that she would be like this for a while. I was in my room, taking a break from all the princely duties, reading a book about Vampires, if the doctors couldn't find out what was wrong with her, I would.

"_For example, a vampire can lose nutrition if they have starved themselves for a continuous amount of time, they can easily slip into a coma and eventually die. There is no remedy except to force them to suck the red out of something."_

I looked up at the clock and rubbed my eyes. _Has she not sucked the red out of anything?_

I continued to read the book, and started looking in the index for alcohol. I found another page and turned to it.

"_If a vampire heavily drinks alcoholic beverages during the time of malnutrition then they can easily slip into a coma, or in extreme cases, if they had mixed any other substance with it, death." _

I snapped out of my book and saw Marshall tapping on my window. He looked terrible, and I walked over to the door and let him in.

"Gumball, thank glob, I was starting to think you were ignoring me."

"I am," I said angrily, "Unfortunately I need you for something."

"Anything!" He said

"I need to get Marceline to suck all the red out of anything you can find that's red." I explained, "She'll need it or she'll die. I could barely make out what sounded like a tiny sob, I looked over Marshall's shoulder and found that he had brought Bonnibel with him. I scowled and felt a large pang of jealousy hit me.

_Of course he's with her! They were having globbing sex on your kitchen floor. _I thought to myself angrily, _I guess I can't be mad, I don't even know what I feel for him. _

I guess I seemed distracted for a while because Marshall snapped his fingers in front of my face and I snapped back to attention. I glared at him and began walking towards the door. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him.

"I'm sorry Gumball." He said, and I was confused for a second.

"About the fact that you almost globbed her or for something else?" I asked, and he nodded his head.

"For both." He said, and smashed his lips against mine, and I was so surprised, I was so sure that he liked Bonnibel. For a second I stood there and did nothing, my mind wandering to Marshall and my unsure feelings for him, but I snapped out of it and pushed him away.

"Sorry just won't fix it, Marshall." I said, and a look of hurt crossed his face again. _Whatever __it__ is _I added cynically in my head,

"Gumball, please," He whispered desperately, shaking my head, I turned on my heel and walked out the door to go find red things that could heal Marceline.

After hours of looking I finally found some dark red strawberries and rushed over to the hospital. Surprise, Marshall was there already, an assortment of red in his hands, standing next to him was no other than Bonnibel, who was holding some blood-red apples. We looked at each other and then walked into the hospital room. I had the doctor open her mouth and then close it over a strawberry, making sure her teeth sunk into it, I could feel the tension in the room, we were all counting on Marceline waking up. After a couple of anxiety-saturated seconds, we saw the strawberry lose its natural color, turning to a stark white as the color bleached out of it.

A couple of strawberries later, she was waking up, her pale face was gaining some of its regular coloring back again, and her eyes fluttered open. She rubbed her eyes and looked around, and finally her eyes came to a rest on me.

"Man, you're such a nerd Gumball." She said to me, her voice rough and tired, "But I knew you'd be the only one to figure it out." She looked at Marshall and Bonnibel, and for the first time in a couple hours we'd been searching, Bonnibel came forward and spoke.

"Marce, I'm so sorry." Bonnibel said, her eyes tearing up, "I tried to fun after you, but you flew way too fast."

"Bonnibel," Marceline said, voice hoarse, and she started to sit up, "you talk way too much." And with that, Marceline and Bonnibel shared a passionate kiss, I had to look away, and so did Marshall. After they had finished, Marceline asked us to leave, so that she and Bonnibel could talk privately while she finished the strawberries.

"Well," Marshall said, when we finally got back upstairs, "That was… interesting." I plopped down onto my fluffy pink bed, already exhausted. An awkward silence passed between us before he spoke again.

"Listen Gumball, I… what I did… I'm sorry about it."

"You don't need to apologize," I said quickly, _What am I doing?! _"It's ok."

"Really?" He asked, and I nodded, "So you wouldn't mind if I tried again?"

_Good job Bubba, _I thought angrily to myself, _Now what are you gonna do? Say yes?_ The more I thought about the possibility of saying yes and where it would take us. Would it change our views of each other? Would it lead to something more? My mind went all over the place, and I hadn't noticed that I had stood up and was walking towards him.

"No, I wouldn't mind." I said _WHAT?! WHAT AM I DOING?! THIS ISN'T RIGHT!_ Marshall blushed slightly before cupping my cheek, and then he brought his lips down to mine in a kiss so sweet my head swam. The kiss deepened as he slid his tongue into my mouth, and it danced a bit with mine, his hands trailed from my face all up to my hair, where he knotted his fingers so they were stuck. The whole time my head was screaming and my heart was pounding. I laced my hands together behind his neck, pulling him even closer, inhaling his scent, letting the full effect that Marshall Lee had on me. We pulled away for only a second.

"Gumball," He panted, "What are you thinking?" Before I could answer he kissed me again, and this time I was more than happy to oblige.


	4. Chapter 4- Feelings & Playing with Fire

Chapter 4

MARSHALL

I really wish that kiss had went somewhere else, but it didn't, after I tried to undo Gumball's shirt, he pulled away blushing and told me that he had to sleep if he wanted to get up early in the morning and do all his work. Lame excuse if you ask me, but I didn't wanna push it too far. I already got what I had come for. Gumball let me stay the night on the floor, he spread some sheets and blankets on which I laid down on and closed my eyes.

The sunlight was streaming through the windows, and someone had put a pink sheet to cover the windows I was sleeping next to. I really didn't wanna get up and do anything, but then how would I find Gumball again? Gumball… do I really love him? Sure, I tease him and even got him to kiss me, but I realize that I didn't do it just for fun. Maybe—no, not maybe, I do love him. I have to tell him, but what if he rejects me? _He won't reject you, _a voice deep in my head said,_ he globbing kissed you back. What else do you need to prove it?_ Even though it was the super annoying voice that popped up in my head, it was right. I don't give a damn, I have to tell him, he has to know. Even if he doesn't feel the same way, I will tell him. I ran into the overly pink bathroom to fix my appearance. After I was satisfied, I started walking to the door and when I opened it, it was deserted, the servants that were usually there weren't there at all. I decided that they must be doing something important somewhere else so I began to search the whole castle for Gumball, but I couldn't find him anywhere, so I kept on looking.

After three hours of looking, I decided he wasn't anywhere even near the castle grounds. I checked the gardens, the kitchens, his study, until I finally heard some voices behind the door to the library. I pushed it open, and to my surprise, I found Bonnibel and Marceline instead of who I really wanted to see. _Oh well, might as well just kill time._ I thought to myself, walking over to them.

"Hey guys," I said to them, and they both looked at me smiling, "Wutcha doing?" I asked them peering over their shoulders at the book they were reading.

"Nothing much," Bonnibel said "what are you up to?" She asked me, closing the book they were reading.

"I'm trying to find Gumball," I explained, "I gotta tell him something."

"Really?" Marceline asked, and I nodded, "About damn time too, I was wondering when you would tell him."

"Tell him what?" Bonnibel asked, and Marceline smirked, "No seriously! Tell me!"

"I can't believe your so blind Bon," she said to the pink-haired princess, "Marshall loves Gumball!" Bonnibel was quiet for a second, but then she exploded into a girly squeal filled with delight.

"Are you serious? Do you really?" She asked me and I nodded shyly, pretty sure that I was blushing. "Omiglob! Why didn't you say anything before?" she asked, and I just shrugged in response, and decided to change the subject.

"What about you guys? What's going on with you two?" I asked, and the two girls looked at each other and blushed.

"We're together now," Bonnibel said, "Took us a while to figure it out, but we're both super happy together."

"Yeah," Marceline said, "We even did some chemistry." She said winking at me as Bonnibel went a deep shade of red.

"Haha, I'm happy for you." I said to them, but then turned to Bonnibel, "Are you gonna come out?" I asked her, and she nodded.

"I plan to," She said, "I'm not big on keeping it a secret, after all, how can my people accept me if they don't know my true self?"

"That's sweet Bonnibel," I said to her, "I'm glad you found your happiness." I said sadly, thoughts of Gumball filling my head, and the thought of rejection was hitting me hard again.

"Don't worry Marshall," Marceline said, "He won't reject you." Peppermint Maid rushed into the library, and gave Bonnibel a slight curtsey along with a note.

"Who is it from?" Marceline asked after Peppermint Maid left, hurrying out the door, mumbling about preparing the guest room.

"Oh, it's from Bubba," She said to me, opening the note as Marceling peered over her shoulder and tried to read the note. Marceline's face fell, and so did Bonnibel's. She gulped and stuffed the note into the fold of her dress.

"Well?" I asked her, and she looked at me, tears in her eyes, "What is it?"

"It's…it's nothing." She said to me shakily.

"Come on Bonnibel," I said, "Let me see."

"No. Marshall it's private."

"Then how come Marceline read it?" I demanded, and they looked at each other guiltily.

"It's really nothing you need to worry about." She said to me and I rolled my eyes.

"Just show him Bon," Marceline said, looking out the window, "He should know."

"Fine," Bonnibel grudgingly agreed, she fished out the note from the folds of her dress and handed it to me before she turned to face the window as well.

It was from Gumball, it said so on the front, I looked at his handwriting for a while, smiling at how cute it looked to me. After a few more moments of staring at it, I began to unfold the pink paper, shocked to see how long the note really was, I turned the paper over and saw there was some writing on the back, so I began to read from the beginning.

_Bonnibel—_

_I am writing to you from the Flame Castle, I am here with the Flame Princess arranging the marriage that will save the kingdom if there is ever any peril. She is quite nice, she will make a fine wife and queen for the Kingdom. You of course have not chosen a groom yet, although I do realize that your… situation is quite complicated I have decided to relieve you of ever finding a groom, as an engagement such as this one is strong enough to help us withstand a war. You are allowed to live your life as you please. Now, that that is out of the way, I am also writing to you to tell you that I have made a mistake. Last night, Marshall Lee kissed me, and I kissed him back. It was a huge blunder and I do not plan to do it again. Of course I do not harbor feelings for the King of the Vampires, it was a purely caused by the heat of the moment. Please convey my sincerest apologies to him as I am quite unable to do so. I plan to be back by sunset with the Flame Princess so that she may meet the people of the kingdom. _

_Best Wishes,_

_Prince Bonnibeau Gumball._

No, this isn't true. It can't be, I thought… I thought… What did I think? Of course it was stupid to think that he ever could love me the way that I love him. Damn why am I such a globbing idiot? I looked out the window, it was almost sunset, and almost time that he shows up with his new bride… Marceline walked over to me, and put a hand on my shoulder as I sank to the floor, she comforted me as the sobs I didn't know that I harbored erupted out of my mouth, as I tried to stop them, it just made it worse, so I just sat there and cried. It wasn't too long until we heard carriage wheels rattling against the cobblestones outside the castle. We all crowded around the window and looked outside.

Approaching the doors of the castle was a red carriage, followed by a pink one. I gathered myself and kept on watching, until Gumball stepped out of the pink carriage, and my heart plummeted to my stomach. It wasn't until he walked to the other carriage and helped the Flame Princess out and kissed her hand I lost my resolve again, and collapsed in a pile of heaving sobs and cursing myself silently.

-X-

**Yeah I know, they just kissed, and probably most of you are upset 'bout this ah... twist. But I promise there will be Gumshall.**

-X-


	5. Chapter 5- Bathrooms & Beltloops

Chapter 5

MARSHALL

Everything happened so fast I was 100% sure that it had all been a dream, but no, it wasn't. Gumball—no, the Prince, because well you know, I can't call him Gumball anymore, but he was going to marry the Flame Princess. And before I knew what had happened, that the man I loved had been stolen right from under my nose to marry this _Princess_ and I was just going to sit back and take it. Two days after that day, we had all been sent invitations to a private dinner that he was holding in honor of his new fiancée and bride-to-be. As soon as I received it I ripped it up and tossed it into the trash can that was sitting next to the wardrobe in the room I had been given. Apparently, he wanted me to stay here until after the wedding was over. The best man always has to be there, right? I floated back and forth in the overly- pink room, come to think of it, was everything here pink? There's pink everywhere, the floors, the walls, the ceilings, even the chandeliers are pink. I think I'm going insane. I haven't eaten in days, and it shows too. The skin under my eyes has drooped and has taken on a gray-ash color. Marceline and Bonnibel come to visit, and they tell me all the things that happen in my absence. I asked once if Gumball had ever asked about me and they both shook their heads sadly. Lost in my train of thought, I couldn't hear someone knocking persistently on my door. I sighed and opened the door, expecting to see Marceline and Bonnibel, but lo and behold, his majesty stood in front of me.

"Why, hello Your Majesty," I said curtly and he winced, "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? Won't it be a… how did you put it? Oh yes, a huge blunder if you came and something happened that would cause you to ask Bonnibel to convey your sincerest apologies once more after this meeting is over?"

"Marshall, you look terrible." He said to me, taking in my appearance. According to Marceline, my eyes were all puffy and red from all the useless crying I did over someone who clearly never loved me and never will. With that thought in my head, tears threatened again, but I hastily blinked them away, sure to keep the door closed so that Gumball didn't see what I did to the guest room he let me stay in. It was far from neat and organized as he liked things. The bed was messed up because of all the tossing and turning I did at night, the floor had my shoes strewn on it, along with my socks, the rugs were a little worse for wear, they had all the strawberry stains that were cause by the juice when Bonnibel tried to force-feed me, and when I would eat, the toilet was my destination, I can't keep anything down. So I thought it was better for me just to not eat for a while. It won't kill me.

"Thank you, Your Highness, I realized that a while ago." I said to him, and he averted his eyes to look down at the floor in between his feet. "May I inquire as to why you are here, Your Majesty?"

"I came to check up on you." He said quietly, "I wanted to make sure you were ok. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine thank you," I said to him distractedly, "Now, if that is all I will be closing this door now. You see, I'm terribly tired and wish to get my sleep before I meet your wonderful new _fiancée." _Once more, he flinched again, as if I hit him. Well if it hurt him or got to him in any way, shape or form, then good. He deserved it.

"Marshall please, just let me in." He begged, "I need to talk to you about us."

"Sadly, Bubba, there is no us." I said to him, "You made your decision a while back. I was just a huge mistake remember? All caused by the heat of the moment, as you said."

"Marshall," He said, his voice cracking, "I…." He began, and I held up my hand, cutting him off.

"See you at dinner, Your Highness." I said to him, a tone of sadness laced into my voice as I closed the door in the face of the only man I ever trusted and loved with all my heart. I decided that maybe it would be best to just lie down for a while. When I did, the bed was surprisingly soft and cushy not at all like the other times I had laid down on it before. I curled up in a ball, and clutched my hands to my chest as a fresh stream of tears flowed silently down my cheek.

I guess I'd been asleep for some time now because when Marceline and Bonnibel came to wake me up, they said I only had 10 minutes to get ready for dinner. I was exceedingly hungry, but I was also not in the mood to see Gumball again.

"Come on Marshall," Marceline said, heaving me up out of the soft bed that smelled exactly like Gumball did, "Time to go win back your man!"

"He was never mine to begin with, Marce." I said sadly, "He always had it planned from the beginning I guess, I was just an obstacle in his way that he decided to break down."

"Oh, no it's not like that Marshall," Bonnibel said sweetly to me, holding a bowl of red strawberries, and when I scowled at the offending bowl she just turned pleading eyes on me, "Please, just eat one. Just one." And she held out a juicy red strawberry. I licked my dry lips and nodded slowly, taking the strawberry she had proffered. I sank my fangs into it and watched in the mirror as the red strawberry turned stark white as I sucked all the red out of it. As soon as it hit my stomach, I felt everything I'd just eaten rush back up from my stomach, and burn my throat. I clapped my hand over my mouth and ran all the way to the bathroom and threw myself over the bowl of the open toilet. I coughed and hacked until I couldn't anymore. I stood up shakily, and swayed as I walked over to the sink to rinse my mouth out.

"Oh glob," I heard Bonnibel say quietly, "Marshall, I didn't know that would happen! I'm so sorry." After I finished rinsing my mouth I turned to her and smiled sadly.

"It's been happening for a while now." I told her and a look of shock crossed her face, "I haven't been able to figure it out but I'll be ok enough to come to dinner."

"No, you won't." Marceline said to me, standing next to Bonnibel and holding a black tuxedo that I think was meant for me to wear tonight, "Not looking like that, and you feeling like that."

"What do you mean Marce?" I asked her.

"Unless you think you can last all night without eating anything or throwing up all over the place, you're not coming to the dinner."

"I think I'll be ok." I told her, "See? I'm fine."

She shook her head and shoved the tuxedo into my hands.

"Get ready, Marshie, we'll see how the night goes." She said, but before I turned to walk into the bathroom, she tapped my shoulder, "If you're not out in the hallway in that tux in 5 minutes, I will come and drag you out there myself. Understand? Even if you have no pants on." I smiled at the threat and turned on my heel and into the bathroom.

I hung the tuxedo on the shower rod and began to strip my regular clothing. I deposited my shirt on the floor, and it was followed by my jeans. I looked at myself in the mirror, my hair was skewed in different directions, my face sunken in places. That strawberry I ate earlier seemed to make it better by reducing the dark circles under my eyes. My eye-whites were tinted red and my eyes were puffy from all the crying I did.

"Wow, I do look like shit." I said to my reflection, and I smirked at myself. "Oh, well, time to get out there Marshall." I whispered to myself, and pulled the tuxedo down from the rod and dressed myself. By the time I had dressed myself fully, it had been 4 minutes. Knowing that Marceline would be true to her word, I rushed out into the hallway, only to be stopped by none other than Marceline and Bonnibel. They looked great. Marceline was wearing a slinky black halter top dress that stopped mid-thigh and drooped in the back, her long hair was braided, and then twisted into a bun with a few strands that were cut short hanging in the front. Bonnibel's dress canceled out Marceline's completely, it was a long ankle-length traditional gown, corseted until it reached her hips, it was a light pink color with champagne white lace at the edges, the neckline exposed the tops of her pink shoulders, and draped all the way to her fingertips, it was also laced with champagne white lace. The skirt flared out, consisting of different layers, it made the dress super poofy. Her pink hair was put in a lose knot and to top it off, she wore a golden tiara with a teal jewel similar to Gumball's very own crown.

"Wow Marshie, you clean up nice." Marceline said to me laughing, and I shrugged.

"Thanks, but I honestly have no idea how you put on a tie." I said, looking between them.

"Don't look at me," She said, "Look at Bonnie, she knows how to do 'em." Bonnibel nodded and stepped forward, taking the tie from my hand. She looped it around my neck and then created a complicated knot as her fingers flew at lightning speed.

"All done." She said, patting my chest for emphasis, "How will he be able to resist you?"

"Easily." I said, looking down at my feet. Bonnibel laced her arm through mine.

"Well, he really doesn't deserve you if he doesn't want you in _that_." She said, and Marceline laced her arm through my other arm, nodding in agreement.

"Babe, if no one wants you, then their crazy." Marceline said to me, and we all walked over to the dining room. We walked in laughing at the joke Bonnibel told us, and when we walked in, Gumball was already there, sitting next to the Flame Princess, talking softly and covering his hand with hers. After Marceline cleared her throat awkwardly, he looked up and his face dropped when we saw mine.

"Welcome guys!" He said, regaining himself as he stood up smiling, "Come sit down." He said motioning to the chairs that we placed along the tables. The Flame Princess stood up next to him and laced her arm through his, Gumball looked at her shocked but his face soon melted into a soft smile. I looked away and out the window, where the moonlight was streaming in between the spaced of the curtains.

Marceline and Bonnibel were jerking me toward the table, where after the two lovebirds were seated, we sat down as well. I had been seated opposite Gumball, at the other end of the mahogany table. Our gazes met for a second, but I broke it off, interesting myself in the bowl of fruit placed in front of me by the chef's assistants.

"It looks delicious," I said to the young girl who had placed the bowl in front of me, and she blushed in appreciation. I picked up an apple slice, intending to suck the red out of it, before a wave of nausea washed over me. Bonnibel and Marceline picked up on it, because they both looked at me.

"Marshall," Gumball said, looking at me, a tone of concern in his voice, "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine." I said, brushing it off and sinking my fangs into the apple slice. Bonnibel and Marceline looked smug and horrified at the same time.

"Are you sure?" He asked, more insistently, and I nodded.

"I'm fine, Gum-Gum, no need to worry about me. See?" I said, biting into another slice and watched as the red receded, giving into the stark white that was taking its place. Gumball nodded hesitantly and cleared his throat.

"Well, I do believe introductions are in order," Gumball said, resting his chin the back of his hand, "This is the Flame Princess, and my soon-to-be-wife." He said, and I dropped my fork, hearing those words come out of his mouth made me feel even worse. He looked me in the eye, his eyes full of regret and desire. But for what? For me? No, no that can't be true. I looked away, and bent down to pick up my fork, once I'd retrieved it the Flame Princess had already started talking about herself.

"Well, I didn't really know at the time, but now I can see that Bubba and I are meant for each other." I alsmot gagged when she said that, but I just leaned forward on my hands, resting my chin on my laced fingers and pretended to be interested in the conversation.

"Really?" I asked her, and she nodded, "And you, Gumball? Do you feel the same way?" Gumball made a face, and shot me a look that said I shouldn't mess with him.

"Why, yes I do Marshall." He said to me, and my heart sank, I didn't want him to say yes. I stood up out of my chair and excused myself, saying that I needed to go and use the bathroom, and when I reached the bathroom, I looked the door and ran the water. I washed my face numerous times, before the tears started falling again.

"Globdammit Marshall, why do you even try? You know he doesn't love you back, why do you even bother with it?!" I yelled at myself, I hung my head and clenched my hand into a fist. "Just get back out there," I told myself, "Show him you can be just fine without him."

"Yeah? Well what if he's not fine without you?" I heard Gumball say behind me, "What if you didn't know that he couldn't live without you Marshall?" He asked me and I just stared at him.

"How in glob did you get in here?" I asked him, and he held up a set of keys dangling from a key ring, "Oh," I said, and shut off the water.

"Marshall, why didn't you tell me?" He whisper-asked me, and I leaned against the counter, he walked towards me, until he was right in front of me.

"I was going to, the day you sent that note to Bonnibel," I said gulping, he was so close… he placed his hand on mine and leaned closer, listening intently.

"Go on," He whispered, and I could feel myself flush.

"And when I couldn't find you, I went to Bonnibel and Marceline. Shit happened, and then all of a sudden I found out that you're getting married."

"I know," he said, looking away, "I should've told you before so you wouldn't have to find out like that."

"I.." I didn't know what to say, did he seriously feel bad? Or was he just toying with me?

"Marshall, how bad are you hurting?" He asked me. His lips were so close to mine…

"Honestly, a lot." I said to him bluntly, "I haven't eaten, slept, or even breathed right since then."

"Really?" He asked me, and I nodded, "How can I make it up to you?" He asked me and I looked at him. In his eyes were all sorts of emotions, love, hurt, regret, desire…

"Like this." I said, and pulled him to me in a passionate kiss that was fueled by all the unsaid feelings we harbored for each other. He pulled me in closer until we were practically all over each other. His tongue slid in my mouth and I tasted sweet sugar. He picked me up and sat me on the counter, his hands remaining at my thighs as his fingers traced patterns on the sides of my thighs. As our tongues danced, I laced my fingers in his hair, and I felt his hands travel from my thighs to the beltloops of my pants, where his fingers stopped and latched themselves, pulling us even closer. I locked my legs around his hips, and we kissed for a while longer. Eventually we had to break apart to breathe. Our foreheads were touching, and our pants mingling together on each other's cheeks.

"Marshall?" He said hands inching me closer to him.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He said, pulling me to him completely to continue where we left off.

-X-

**There ya have it, folks! A super long, emotion filled, Gumshall chapter. See? I told you that there would be Gumshall. And no, this isn't the last chapter, although it may seem that way by the ending. I still have a whole lot of sweet and steamy scenes in my head for you so you'll just have to stick around ;) And OMIGLOB wasn't that Gumshall moment worth drawing a picture for? Imma go draw one. And fail epicly while I do it. Till next time guys 3**

**-itradedyesterday**

-X-


	6. Chapter 6- Asking & Taking

Chapter 6

-X-

**BEFORE READING, PLEASE KNOW THAT THERE IS MATURE CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER, IF YOU ARE NOT A MATURE PERSON PLEASE DO NOT READ. I know that's not gonna stop half of you, but I at least put a warning.**

**I'm totally addicted to Criminal Minds right now, I haven't gotten the time to write. So I decided to sit down with a soft pillow, this computer, and another computer streaming all my downloaded episodes ^-^ The stupid girl actually trusted the unsub when he said we wasn't gonna hurt her…. Idiot. Anyways, that's my excuse. I know it's a terrible one, but I think its plausible enough :P **

**Lots of Love, itradedyesterday**

-X-

GUMBALL

Marshall pulled one of his hands from my hair and began to unbutton my shirt. He inhaled sharply as I let my lips trail from his lips to his cheek, and from there to his jaw and soon the sensitive flesh under his jaw. A moan escaped his lips as he began to unbutton my shirt even faster, when he reached the last button, he was all too eager to toss my shirt onto the bathroom floor, running his hands along my chest he muttered into my ear.

"Your shirt has too many buttons." He moaned again as my lips went from his jaw to trail kisses all along his neck. He titled his head back to allow me better access, and I went from kissing to gently nipping his neck. My fingers were no longer latched in the spaces of his betloops, they were working on getting Marshall's tuxedo jacket and shirt off of his body and onto the floor. "Hey Bubba?" He asked.

"Hmm?" I responded, still nipping his neck and working on his clothing.

"Aren't vampire supposed to do the biting?" He whispered, and I smiled against his skin, pulling away from his neck I stared him right in the eye.

"Not tonight."

"Call me a buzzkill but, I don't think this is the time to do this." He said flushed.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"Well, we both obviously want each other, but in a bathroom? And during dinner?" What was he….oh.

"Yeah, I see where you're coming from." I replied, looking around. Everything was going so perfect, I even got his shirt unbuttoned and it was hanging off his shoulders. I sighed reluctantly, "Fine. But we will finish this another time."

"That's a guaranteed der, Gumbo." He said and I planted one last kiss on his lips before I pulled away so that we could both put our shirts on again. I scooped my shirt up off the floor and shrugged it on. Pulling it on, I buttoned up my shirt. _Damn, it really does have too many buttons. _When I looked back over at Marshall, he had just finished buttoning his white dress shirt, and was starting on his tuxedo jacket. Once he finished, he looked at the unknotted tie that hung loosely around his neck.

"Erm… exactly how do you do this?" He asked me, "I had Bonnibel do it for me but I seriously have no idea how to do it." I chuckled softly and walked over to him, pulling on his tie to bring him closer.

"First you fold it over," I said, doing the exact same motion with his hands, "Then, you make a loop. And then another loop. After that, you pull the wider end of the tie through the loop and then you're done."

"Mhmmmm," He said absently, "You know, you're gonna kill me one day."

"Yeah? And why's that?" I asked, and he looked up at me.

"Because I can't have you all to myself. It's gonna kill me seeing you with her, and knowing that she's gonna get into your pants sooner or later…" He said, his tone giving more away than he probably wanted it to.

"Just because she gets in them, doesn't mean she means anything to me."

"So you're gonna let her?" He asked me.

"Nope. She's not gonna get into them anytime soon…."

"Yeah? And why's that?"

"I'm waiting for someone else to get into them." I whispered, and he smiled deviously.

"Yeah, about that. Expect it sometime soon. You might just get it because I'm feeling so generous."

"I'll take what I can get." I laughed, and opened the door, "We should probably get going. They'll wonder where we were."

"Yeah, we've both been gone for 10 minutes." He chuckled and I felt the heat rushing up to my cheeks. _Have we really been gone that long? _I thought,_ Who cares? I finally told Marshall, and the best part is is that he loves me too._

We talked in the hallway about what we were going to say to them, we decided that Marshall had went to go yell at the chef and that I would be there so I made sure that Marshall didn't kill anyone. We kept on walking until we stopped at the entrance to the dining hall, we looked at each other, Marshall nodded and I opened the door.

"Found him!" I said cheerily, and everyone looked up. Bonnibel and Marceline took in our appearances and smiled slightly at each other, "He was yelling at the chef… apparently the strawberries aren't red enough for Marshall."

"Hey, I never said that, I said that they were a shade too light, red has a flavor you know. It didn't have the perfect flavor." He said walking over to his seat. Pulling out the chair, he sat down easily in it. I walked over to my chair, and sat down.

"We didn't miss any food did we?" Marshall asked, "Because I am starved…"

"Just eat your strawberries, Marshall." Marceline scolded, and he smirked.

"Yes, mother." He said teasingly, and bit into a strawberry.

"So.." The Flame Princess said, "What are we going to do tomorrow?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could all either go to the beach and have a picnic, or we can go to a small bistro if you would like." I answered, setting down my drink. She looked up at me through her eyelashes. I cleared my throat and looked at Marshall. He was watching us intently and I shot him a look that said don't worry.

"I think that a picnic would be lovely," The Flame Princess said, laying her hand over mine. Marshall stiffened and looked down at his plate. Marceline leaned over and whispered something in his ear, he shook his head no and whispered something back, Bonnibel giggled and looked at me. If I wasn't looking at her, I wouldn't have noticed her wink at me deviously.

"So.. a picnic?" Marshall asked, and I nodded, "Well, since we're going, after this I should pack a beach bag."

"Beach bag?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Why?" I asked again, "We're going during the day, but the beach will be shaded."

"Good, then I'm cleared for swimming. I'll even use SPF 500." Marshall said plainly, "You'll all get to see me in my trunks for the day."

"Yeah, because we'll all love the view." I said to him, and he shrugged.

"Can't say I know that some of you won't like it."

"Don't worry Marshie," Marceline said, "I'm sure that all the pretty girls will be throwing themselves at you after you take your shirt off."

The thought of Marshall surrounded by a shit-ton of hormonal girls wanting to get in his pants sent a pang of jealousy through me, and I forgot that my hand was still under the Flame Princess's hand. I noticed Marshall looking at our hands, and I quickly withdrew it.

"So.. who's ready for the main course?" I asked, _This night is just gonna keep getting better and better, _I thought to myself, and lifted my glass. Once dinner was over, we all decided to head back to our rooms, and Marshall slipped me a napkin note and passed me. I unfolded the napkin, and read the note that was scrawled in black ink.

_Meet me in my room in half an hour. _

_-Marshall_

_How romantic, _I thought to myself. Rolling my eyes, I crumpled the note and stuffed it into my pocket. Seeing as how we stopped what we started, I felt that we should finish what we started. Completely. I reached Marshall's bedroom door and knocked on it. The door opened and Marshall smiled at me.

"Hey." He said softly and pulled me by the shirt into his room, "Took you long enough to get here."

"You did say half an hour in your note…" I said, distracted by him.

"Yeah, well next time remind me to make it five minutes…" He said, his voice trailing off as he pulled me into a kiss, and started to unbutton my shirt. I reciprocated the kiss with equal passion and began to unbutton his white dress shirt. Next thing I know, we're both shirtless and moving towards the bed, he pushed me onto the edge and sat me there, kisses turning into nips as he trailed his mouth down the expanse of my neck, I fell onto my back, with Marshall hovering right over me, still nipping my neck.

"Marshall…ow." I said as he bit a little too hard on my neck.

"Sorry… I'll st—" He began, and I cut him off.

"Don't stop…" I moaned, I let my hands move to the button of his pants, and I began to unbutton and unzip them. Shucking them off, Marshall tossed them onto the floor behind us. His hands went to work on my pants, and soon they were off as well. Following them shortly were our boxers, tossed on the floor behind us. Sometime during this whole time, one of us began grinding our hips together slowly. Were we ready for the next step?

"Gumball…" Marshal breathed, pulling back and sitting on me, legs separated and thrown on either side of my body, "If I said I wanted you… right now.. all of you. Would you be willing to give it to me?" He asked, flushing slightly.

"If I said no, I'd be crazy." I said, and his eyes lit up, "Take it…" Marshall smiled and flipped me over so that I was lying down on my stomach. Lying himself on top of me, he kissed the sensitive skin behind my ear and under my jaw.

"I love you, Gumball."

"I love you too, Marshall." I replied and after that, he pushed.

A loud moan escaped my lips. What I felt was a mix of two things… dull pain, and immense pleasure.


	7. Chapter 7- Dreams & Realities

Chapter 7

MARSHALL

I woke up to see the patterns of the sunlight shining on the floor opposite the bed. My arms were wrapped around Gumball's waist, and his head was level with my nose. I inhaled the sweet sugary scent of Gumball, letting it fill my lungs until I had to exhale. Gumball stirred and turned around in the bed, so that we were face to face. He slowly opened his eyes, and I saw those lavender irises that always make me lose my breath, and he smiled sheepishly. When he realized the position we were in, he lifted up the sheets, and was surprised to see that our clothes were still on. I don't know what he think happened, but we didn't get as far as removing shirts before he just fell asleep. It was annoying and cute at the same time.

"Did we..?" he asked cautiously, meeting my eyes. I smiled and shook my head.

"No, we didn't. You fell asleep before we could do anything. We got as far as shirtless." I said, caressing his cheek, which made him shiver.

"Oh.." He blushed furiously and mumbled to himself, "Was it all just me..?"

I grinned wickedly, and looked down at him. "What do you mean?"

"I… well…" He said, blushing again, and I chuckled softly.

"Don't worry, I know what you meant. It was your perverted subconscious!" I teased him, poking his surprisingly well-sculpted abdomen.

"It was not!" He said, cheeks flushed, "It was just…. Ok, maybe it was.." He admitted.

"So, how was I?" I asked him, and he looked up at me.

"What?" He breathed out, like he had lost all the air in his lungs.

"You don't expect to have done it with me in your dreams and not tell me how it was do you?"

"Erm.. well…" He said, squirming under my intense gaze, "I was hoping you wouldn't ask that."

"Well I'm asking. Tell me," I said, "I wanna know what you're expecting when it actually happens." I said soflty.

"Well, it was…" He trailed off, his thoughts going to other places, his eyes spacing out.

"Hey, Bubba," I said softly, snapping my fingers in front of his face "Stick with me, don't get all space-eyed on me."

"Sorry. It was.. amazing. I can't find anything else to describe it." He said, snapping back to reality.

I caressed his cheek once more, putting my forehead up against his, I captured his lips in a tender kiss, before I pulled away from him, disentangling my limbs from his. He whined softly, and hauled himself up out my bed. He bent down, and picked his shirt up off the floor. An odd sense of déjà vu washed over me as he pulled it back on, and started to head for my bedroom door. I picked up the scent of acrid smoke and burning flames. and lunged in front of the door, barring it with my body.

"Marshall!" He exclaimed, still buttoning up his too many buttons shirt, "Come on, move already."

"Keep your voice low." I hissed, "Someone's outside my door."

"What? Who?" He asked me, his voice soft, leaning to look through the keyhole of the too pink door. I pulled him away gently by the shoulder.

"I think it's the Flame Princess." I said, and he turned around to look at me, shock written all over his delicious features.

"How would you know?" He asked me, moving closer.

"I can smell smoke and burning flames." I said, pulling him to me. "Don't worry. I'll get you out of here safely."

"I trust you," He said, wrapping arms around my neck, and I gathered him closer to me. I opened the balcony door softly, tiptoeing silently through the door I walked out onto the balcony. I gripped him tightly and started to float higher up to his balcony. "Please don't drop me.." He begged softly.

"I wouldn't even think of it." I whispered. Once we reached his balcony, I set him down.

"That was awesome!" He exclaimed, eyes lit up with glee. It was an emotion I wanted to see in his eyes all the time, I realized. I silently make a vow to myself, I will never cause him harm, and I'll do my best to shield him from it.

"Well," I said, "When are we gonna leave for the beach?"

"I was hoping that we'd pack and then head out."

"Perfect. I'll tell Marce and Bonnibel now." I said, kissing him lightly before I floated in the air, "I'll see you soon." I floated away, making sure that I stuck in the shadows of the castle's towers and balconies so that I wouldn't burn. Finally, I reached my own balcony, and floated as fast as I could into my rooms, closing the door behind me once I was in.

"And here we were, thinking you'd never come back." I heard someone say behind me. I turned around to see Marceline sprawled on my bed, her head resting in Bonnibel's lap, who smiled warmly at me.

"Why am I not surprised?" I sighed, walking over to the closet in my room. Grabbing the empty black duffel bag that I had been forced to pack; I stuffed the sunscreen and my bone umbrella into it.

"So, did you guys..?" Marceline asked me, and I turned around, shocked by her question.

"No," I said, smiling at the memory of this morning, the deep red blush all across his face, "We didn't. He fell asleep after I got his shirt off." Marceline grinned and Bonnibel giggled quietly.

"Well then you should hurry up and pack. We're all ready." Bonnibel said, gesturing to the two bags on the floor that were packed to the brim.

"Wow. That was fast, I was just about to tell you that you should pack." I said, staring dumbly at the bags on the floor.

"Nope." Marceline said, "We're all ready. You aren't. So hurry up and pack up Marshie."

I rolled my eyes at the ridiculous nickname that was actually starting to grow on me a bit. Opening the dresser that was filled with my duplicate plaid shirts and jeans, I sifted through the clothing to find the pair of swim trunks that I had brought just in case. I shoved them into my bag and zipped it up.

"Done." I said, a smug smile on my face. Marceline sat up and grabbed her bag and Bonnibel's. She handed one to Bonnibel and slung hers over her shoulder.

"Ok then, let's head down to the main hall." She said, throwing her arm around Bonnibel's shoulders. We opened the door to my room, and found Gumball and The Flame Princess standing there, arms intertwined.

"Oh," Gumball said, flustered, "We were just coming to get you."

"Yeah, well we're all ready here." I said, slinging my bag higher up on my shoulder, "Um.. you know we can't move without you guys moving out of the way right?"

"Oh… right!" Gumball realized, and moved out of the way to give us right of passage. We all walked together down the hallways of the castles, making small talk as we did. Gumball said that he changed his mind, and that we were all going to spend the night at the beach. Everyone would get their own tents, but Bonnibel and Marceline decided to push the mouth of each of their tents together, so that they could spend time together. I laughed at how much they needed each other, and wondered if Gumball and I could ever be like that. Throwing our bags and towels up on the top of the carriage, we all climbed in, Marceline and I went first, so we didn't burn too much. After everyone packed into the plush pink carriage and after the door was closed, and the carriage lurched into motion. The ride was anything but silent, Marceline was humming softly under her breath, Gumball was bent over a cook book, and Bonnibel was making small talk with the Flame Princess. I looked out of the window, resting my chin on my hand, thinking to myself.

_I don't want him to marry her. He can't, he knows what he means to me, and I know what I mean to him…. Or do I? _The seed of doubt planted itself in my head. I shook my head, expelling those thoughts from my head. _You do, _I told myself, _He already told you. What more do you need? _We passed through the countryside, green grass stretching over the landscape, rolling hills as far as my extensive eyesight could see.

I guess at one point I'd fallen asleep leaning against the window, because a few minutes later, Gumball was shaking me lightly. And I realized that we were alone in the carriage.

"Come on Marshall," Gumball whispered, still shaking me. I groaned and opened my eyes slowly.

"But I already did my homework, Mom." I heard myself slur sleepily.

"Come on." The smile was evident in Gumball's tone, and I could feel him supporting me on his shoulders. He dragged me out of the carriage and into a shaded area, laying me down on the cold sand, I felt him start to rub all the sunscreen I brought all over my body. When he was finished, I felt something get shoved into my mouth, a delicious flavor of red leaked onto my tongue, and I licked it up. When I finally had the energy to open my eyes, I found that a piece of really red watermelon had been shoved onto my fangs. Prying the cold piece of fruit off my fangs, I looked around at the beach. The beach was really shaded, the water was a crystal clear turquoise color, and the sand was soft and a nice calming shade of yellow.

"Wow, you really know how to pick beaches." I said, rubbing my eyes. I felt a slight draft, and looked down. I was… naked… what? I looked over at Gumball, who was stripping off his pants along with his boxers. I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks, "G-Gumball, what are you doing?" I said, and he looked at me over his shoulder and smiled.

"I'm putting on my swim trunks." He said, and pulled on a pair of pink and white striped trunks. As he rummaged around in my bag, he tossed mine over his shoulder at me. I caught them and scrambled to put them on. Chuckling softly, and seductively might I add, Gumball walked over to me and stood on his knees. He parted my legs and leaned his hands on mine, which were resting next to my hips. Lowering his face next to mine, he kissed me softly. "Don't worry, they won't see us here. I scoped the beach out before I came. No one could ever figure this out." He planted kisses all the way down my neck, taking whatever protection that the sunscreen had provided and eradicating it. I felt as he nipped his way from my jaw all the way down to the nape of my neck, stopping there to suck gently on the sensitive skin. My throat started to itch, and somewhere in my subconscious I recognized what was about to happen. I was going to drink his delicious blood. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I panicked, but my mind told me not to worry about it. I locked my knees around his hips, and before he knew it, I was the one who had dominance of the situation.

"Now let me show you what a real bite is." I whispered. Supporting myself with my arms, I bent my head down, aiming for the jugular. I looked at Gumball cautiously before continuing, at the small nod of his head, I lowered my eyes to his throat. I flicked my tongue out and moved it across the expanse of his throat, tasting around for the sweetest spot I could find on my lover. When my tongue happened across a particular spot, I felt the sweetness of the blood practically oozing out of his pores. That coupled with the small gasps and shudder of pleasure I received, I knew I was in the right spot. Raising my eyes to Gumball's once more, I could tell that this is what he wanted. My mouth hovered over that spot, my fangs were out and I was ready for this.

"This might sting a little at first." I said to him, and he nodded mutely. Flinging his head back, he allowed me better access to my soon-to-be afternoon snack. I sunk my fangs gently into his neck, feeling the blood rush to the wound, I waited until it started flowing like an eager river. Lapping up the blood with my tongue, I felt Gumball arch against me, tangling his fingers in my hair, I could hear his heavy jagged breathes in my ear. Just when I was about to withdraw my fangs, he started raking his hands on my bare back. I growled and continue to lap up his blood until I could tell that I was at the maximum limit I would ever need in a while.

"Marshall?" He asked as I retracted my fangs, "Am I gonna become a vampire because of what you just did?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"If I were to make you a vampire Gumball," I said to him, "Then I would have to have drank all of your blood."

"Marshall?" He asked again, and I looked at him as I tried to clean my mouth and his throat.

"Yeah?" I said, and he looked at me.

"When we get back…can we.. you.. do that again?"


End file.
